


new_sweater.jpg

by Acin_Grayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Texting, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, found family trope, yj secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson
Summary: Wally would almost certainly rather brave the gauntlet of overprotective siblings in the Wayne Manor if it meant he could be with Dick instead of gritting his teeth through his father’s brand of politics.





	new_sweater.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, all! And especially to my Secret Santa recipient, Nicole! I hope you enjoy this and the art to go along with it!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Minor warning** for discussion of politics. I tried to keep it light? But Rudolph West is played as a jerk.

Wally would almost certainly rather brave the gauntlet of overprotective siblings in the Wayne Manor if it meant he could be with Dick instead of gritting his teeth through his father’s brand of politics.

The West-Allen household was full to the brim. With Barry and Iris, the Garricks, and Wally’s parents all packed around the dining table for Christmas dinner.

He pulls out his phone; which is normally un-allowed, as Dick would say, but everyone is too engrossed in Dad and Grandpa Jay’s argument to notice. His dad _insists_ that poor people are the reason the economy was so bad, and Jay is calmly-- and most likely satirically --explaining how communism is going to save humanity.

 **SENT**  
pls hlp

 **RECEIVED**  
family being their usual selves?

Wally looks across the table, where his father is about ready to start a fight with Grandpa Jay. Barry had vanished to the ‘bathroom' twenty minutes ago, leaving his mother the only thing keeping Iris and Ma Garrick from intervening. She was rambling on about the book club Wally knew for a fact she hadn’t attended in over a year.

He hears the word ‘queer’ and immediately tunes back out.

 **SENT**  
dad mosly  
mostly*

 **RECEIVED**  
im sorry  
anything i can do?

Wally loves his boyfriend.

 **SENT**  
not really?

 **RECEIVED**  
hanginthere.jpg  
thinkpawsitive.jpg  
youarepurrfect.jpg

The speedster is fairly sure his sigh can be heard in Keystone.

 **SENT**  
I love you  
you moron

 **RECEIVED**  
Love you too  <3

Wally barely manages a grin before his mother snatches the phone from him, hissing about _respect_ and _family time._ It’s more than an hour before Iris silently slips it into his hoodie pocket, eyeing him sympathetically. He doesn’t risk pulling it out again.

The rest of the night passes exactly how it usually did, with tensions rising steadily until _someone_ (usually his father) crosses a line and the host announces in a stiff voice that perhaps it was getting late.

( _This year_ is different, because _this year_ Wally doesn’t leave with his parents. _This year_ , Wally gets to hug them goodbye and mumble vague and empty promises about seeing them for dinner next week or so. _This year,_ he goes right back to sitting by the fireplace and watching the Hallmark channel with the people who _chose_ to love him.)

Wally glances over at Barry and Iris, who’ve been rather quiet where they’re cuddled up on the sofa together.

Immediately, he snaps a picture and sends it to Dick.

 **SENT**  
cozy.jpg  
look! how cute! they are!

 **RECEIVED**  
ISTB so precious???  
also  
hey  
you opened your preset yet?  
*present?

The teen snorts, looking down at the obnoxious wreath and plush reindeer head hanging off his chest. The red nose glows softly.

 **SENT**  
yes.  
very funny.  
new_sweater.jpg

 **RECEIVED**  
Roodulf!!!

 **SENT**  
well see whos laughing when u opn yours!

Wally remembers spotting the garish thing in an online store and _knowing_ it was perfect. He’d immediately sent a picture to Roy, who told him that if _Wally_ didn’t get it _he_ would. Barry had nearly choked when it arrived in the mail and Wally had proudly shown off his prize.

 **RECEIVED**  
o, i lready did  
and jason did lagh quite a bit  
Bruce howevr  
less amused

Wally blanches. _I wonder how long I can outrun Batman..._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah got to love text speak. I had to change the format a bit bc paragraph indents don't work on Ao3? Lemme know how it looks.
> 
> Accompanying art here:  
> https://simons-saying-art.tumblr.com/post/168867802491/companion-pieces-to-my-fic-newsweaterjpg
> 
> Seriously though, happy holidays all. I hope you're spending it with people you love and who love you in return.


End file.
